Being Silent Doesn't Mean You Can't Be Loud
by LovelySex911
Summary: My first fanfic. Rated M for sex, abuse, drug use, & language.. Enjoy & please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning New York"! The announcer on the radio spoke loudly. Lexi slowly rolled over to press the snooze button, not realizing that her mom was standing in her bedroom doorway. "Wake up, honey, you don't wanna be late for your first day". Lexi responded by pulling the covers over head. "Lexi, get up". Her mother walked over to her daughter and began tugging on the blanket. "Mom, seriously"? With minutes passing, Lexi finally stood to her feet. "I'm up, happy"? She said as she stumbled to the door. "You can get out now". Her mother walked out and shut the door behind her.

So the day had arrived. The first day at a new school, the first day back into civilization. She wasn't ready. Lexi had been telling herself that she'd wake up one day and everything would be back to normal. Sadly, today wasn't it.

Lexi's POV

I walked over to my closet. "She's crazy if she thinks I'm wearing that stupid uniform". I said to myself. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, converse, & my Beatles T-shirt. I probably would go insane without that shirt, because my dad got it for me when I was in 6th grade and I've loved it ever since. "That's about right". I thought as I stared at my outfit choice lying on my bed.

"I'm ready". I said, while coming down the stairs. I had to put on a happy face or my mom would keep bothering me. As I approached the kitchen, I saw my mom smiling as she set a bowl of Froot Loops in front of my little sister, Sammy. Sammy hadn't really been effected as much as me about everything. My mom and dad divorced when she was a baby and she never spent time with him after he left. I usually switched off between parents. You know, mom in the summer, dad, the rest of the year. But, I guess now, I'm stuck with my mom for good.

Author's POV

Lexi grabbed her iPod and her grey hoodie off the counter and opened the front door. "Wait, why aren't you in your uniform"? Her mom asked with an irritated tone. "If you honestly think I'm wearing that shit to sch-", Watch your mouth"! Her mother said, cutting her off. "Bye". Lexi said giving her mom an angry look. Going to a private school wasn't what Lexi was used to. They were filled with preppy, stuck up, know it all assholes who thought they were better than everyone else. The chatter of the students grew louder, but quickly vanished as she approached the front steps of Wilmington Prep. All eyes were on her. Of course she understood why. Lexi wasn't private school material. She had pin straight black hair with neon green highlights, her left eyebrow pierced twice and the letters F. U. C. K. tattooed across her fist. There was no way she was gonna fit in here. There were whispers between girls. "Who is that", Oh my God", "Wow, they'll let anyone in this school these days". Lexi rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. This was gonna be Hell.

"Ms Daniels"? The women in the office said. "I'm Mrs. Hansen, the Dean's assistant", We're so happy to have you". "Thanks". Lexi said as she shook the woman's hand. "Mrs. Hansen, you wanted to see me". Lexi turned to see a young girl standing behind her. She was short and skinny, with long blonde hair put in a ponytail. "Lexi, this is Vita, she'll be showing you around the school". "Great"! Lexi smirked sarcastically.

"And, this is the library", and... I'm boring you, aren't I"? Vita looked at Lexi. "No, Not at all". She was lying. "So, where are you from"? Vita was trying to spark a conversation with Lexi but, it wasn't working. "Ugh, Texas". "Really, why are in New York"? "Family issues". Vita looked confused but, didn't say anything. "Here's our classroom". Vita smiled as she opened the door. Lexi was hesitant but walked in anyways. "Okay class, this is Lexi, she's new here". Lexi looked at the teacher and gave him a fake smile. "Just take a seat anywhere".

Lexi's POV

I looked around for an empty seat. There was one next to this girl with bleach blonde hair and nails that could claw someone's eyes out from ten feet away. Yeah right, like I'm sitting next to her. And then there was one in the back, alone. "Perfect", I thought. "Right where I belong".

Author's POV

Mr. Crowler continued his lecture on underwater species & turned his back to the class as he wrote what half of the students wouldn't begin to understand. Lexi put her hood over her head & laid it down on the desk. "Hey, looks like we got another freak", a young guy said in a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear. A group of kids laughed & looked back at Lexi, who still had her head down. "Okay kids so", Mr. Crowler began to say but was interrupted by the bell. "Tommorow, I'm picking partners for a project, be prepared". Not that anybody listened. Everyone quickly cleared the room. Grabbing her bag off the chair, she turned and ran into Vita. "Ready for lunch"? Vita asked in a bubbly voice. "Sure". Lexi let out a sigh.

All the kids were divided into "cliques". It was like war zone in the cafeteria. Jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, goths with goths, and geeks with geeks. The usual. "Who's that"?, Lexi asked referring to the guy walking into the lunchroom. He was kinda tall. He had dirty blonde hair & was dressed in skinny jeans and hoodie. "Oh, That's Kendall", Vita answered hesitantly. "He's not very... Well, he doesn't really interact with anyone here, he's more of a loner, all I know about him is he's real quiet & he got into Wilmington on a scholarship". Lexi tuned Vita out. Her eyes never left the boy's body. She watched as he climbed on top of an empty table and laid down. "Thanks V, so much for showing me around but I got it from here", Lexi said satirical as she smiled and patted Vita on the back. Before Vita could respond, Lexi had already left. Lexi stood over Kendall, who was still staring at the ceiling. "Hi", she said as she sat down. Kendall rose up. "Hi", he responded slowly. "Kendall, right"? He nodded. "Are you really gonna eat that crap", Kendall asked, staring at Lexi. "What do you think"? They eyed each other and Kendall gave her a smirky grin. Kendall got off the table, looking around. "Follow me". He said as he began walking towards the exit. Lexi followed behind him. "Ugh, where are we going"? Your name's Lexi", he said in a questioning tone as he turned to face Lexi, waiting on her response. "Yeah". "Well Lexi, we are ditching", you okay with that"? He looked back at her. She nodded and ran to catch up with him. They had to sneak out the back of the school so they wouldn't get caught. It was pretty easy, especially if you've done it before.

After walking a few minutes, Kendall & Lexi stopped infront of a fence. Kendall started to climb over but Lexi tugged on his arm. "Where are we going"? Lexi asked for the second time. Kendall stopped and looked at her. "My... special "spot". He said smiling and beginning to climb the fence again. Lexi, after a small amount of thinking, climbed over the fence as well. She looked around and discovered their location. "A graveyard? You brought me to a graveyard"? The look on Lexi's face was filled with confusion. Kendall walked over to a tombstone and sat down beside it, patting the ground, wanting Lexi to sit by him. She didn't move, she just crossed her arms. "What"? Kendall said looking up at Lexi, while grabbing something out of his pocket. "Do you bring all random strangers here", wait, is this the part where you kill me or burry me alive". Lexi said jokingly as she sat down beside Kendall. "I only kill people I know", he said, handing Lexi a lit joint. "No thanks", I can't be around that anymore", Lexi pushed his hand away. "And I don't know you either". Lexi said demandingly . "What so you wanna know"? Kendall exhaled a breath of smoke and smiled at Lexi. "Well, how old are you"? Kendall lifted his chin and rested his head on the tombstone behind him. "18", he answered. "Is that it"? Lexi smiled and looked into Kendall's breath taking green eyes. "No, um, Do you have a girlfriend"? Lexi bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me"? Kendall responded. Lexi elbowed him, "I don't even know you". Kendall smiled, "Do you have a boyfriend"? Kendall asked, waiting on Lexi to say something, but saw she was distracted, looking at her phone. "Holy shit"! It was almost 6:30, the time went by way too fast. Lexi jumped to her feet and Kendall did the same. "Do you have to be somewhere"? "Yeah, I'm supposed to babysit my little sister, I'll see ya tomorrow". She said as she waved to kendall. She was going to be in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi ran quickly, hoping that her mother wouldn't realize how late it was. She hastily approached the front door. When she walked in, she saw her mom coming down the stairs. She passed right by Lexi and grabbed her purse off the counter. "We'll talk about this later", her mother said as she walked out the front door. Lexi knew what that meant. Grounded, shut off from every connection to the social world there was. No phone, no computer, no TV. It was way too familiar to her. She turned the corner slowly to see her little sister setting on the couch watching some stupid cartoon. Lexi walked over to her and sat down. "Hey you", she said playfully. "Momma's mad at you, you know that right"? Sammie asked, ignoring what Lexi had said. Lexi laid back on the couch and exhaled. "Yeah I know, in fact, I want to see the day where she's not pissed at me for something". Sammie just rolled her eyes and turned the TV off. She put her hands on her hips and stood facing Lexi. "Maybe you should try to not make her mad", she said angrily and stormed off. Before Lexi could respond, she heard the door to Sammie's bedroom shut. She never understood why she acted like that every time she said something about their mother. Lexi shook her head and started upstairs to her room. Lexi had her head buried in her pillow. She rolled over and noticed the time. 12:15 am. Her mother should be home any minute now. She took a deep breath and rolled over on her back. Just then, her mom opened her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. "Are you ready to talk about what happened today"? Lexi sat up and tilted her head upward, staring at the ceiling. She let out an aggravated sigh. "The Dean said you skipped half of your classes". Her mother spoke in a disappointed tone. Lexi continued to stay silent. "She said you left with a boy". "So what if I did", Lexi mumbled under her breath. "So what"? Lexi's mother grabbed her face ands turned it to face hers. "Lexi, this is supposed to be a brand new start for everyone and if you're hanging around with bad influences then- "Mom, are you crazy"? Lexi pulled away from her mother's grip. "He's not a bad influence okay, he's just a guy, the only one that's remotely sane in that damn school". Her mother began to stand up and leave. "It doesn't matter, if he's getting you into trouble then you don't need to be around him". "You're joking right"? Lexi jumped from her bed and walked over to her door. "you're actually gonna tell me who I can and cannot be friends with". "I don't understand why in the world would you want to be friends with someone like that"? "Someone like what, mom? Someone that gets in trouble, who doesn't fit in"? "Well, you can try and stop me, but it's not gonna happen". And with that, Lexi slammed her door. School was only six hours away and she wasn't going to waste her time that should be used for sleeping, fighting with her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lexi was found in a more familiar place. Detention. Besides Kendall, she was the only one in there. Kids at Wilmington didn't get in trouble. And if they did, their parents would bribe the school so that it stays off their child's permanent records. Lexi sat in the middle of the empty classroom. She had one foot propped up on the desk while she rested her arm over her head. Kendall sat in the back, his usual seat, and repeatedly glanced at Lexi. The teacher had fallen asleep, which had given them a wonderful opportunity to leave. But they didn't, they stayed in their seats, constantly looking over at the clock. Lexi put her leg down and turned to look at Kendall, who was staring at the ceiling. Noticing her, he sat up and gave her a witty smile. She stayed silent, but smiled back. Then he slowly slid out of his seat and moved to the one directly behind hers. She tilted her head back and laid it in his desk. "Hi," she mouthed. He laughed quietly as she lifted her head back up. The time was slowly passing. Lexi continued to check the time. The last bell rang and, finally, detention was over. With a sigh of relief, Lexi jumped out of her seat and walked to the door. Kendall followed behind her. "That was so fucking boring," Lexi said as Kendall walked up beside her. "Yeah well, I guess that's why they call it detention," Kendall stated sarcastically. "Haha," Lexi answered. They were close the the door when they heard their names being called from down the hall. Mr. Crowler came running over to them. "Since you two were absent from class today, I partnered you together," He said, handing them their assignments. "It's due next Thursday, work hard." Lexi gave him a smile and watched him as he returned to his classroom. Kendall looked up from reading the sheet of paper. The pushed through the double doors and began to walk down the set of stairs. Kendall walked over to the trash can and put the paper inside. Lexi stopped to see what he was doing. "I'm guessing you're not doing the project." "You guessed right," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "So, let's go to your house, I'm dying to meet your mom." "I don't think so," Lexi replied. "Why not," Kendall asked with a smile. "Well, Lexi exhaled. "She doesn't like you very much." Kendall furrowed his brows. "What, she doesn't even know me." Lexi looked at Kendall who was puckering his bottom lip. "Please, I promise I'll be good." Lexi couldn't help but laugh. "Okay," Lexi said grabbing Kendall's hand.

Lexi pulled her key out of her pocket as they approached her front door. She turned to Kendall. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kendall nodded. When they got in, Lexi threw her bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Her fingers interlocked with his. Lexi's mom had her back turned to her, not realized she was there until Sammie spoke. "Oooh, Lexi's got a boyfriend," Sammie mocked. Mrs. Daniels quickly turned to notice the stranger holding hands with her daughter. "Hello," the expression on her mom's face was enough to tell Lexi that she wasn't expecting this. It was silent for a few minutes. Nothing but stares and nervous smiles. "Mom, this is Kendall, my-," Lexi stopped to think what to call him. Was he her boyfriend or just a friend? She and Kendall shared looks, Lexi shrugging her shoulders, before Kendall spoke up. "Her boyfriend," Kendall continued while stretching his arm out to shake her mother's hand. She returned the gesture. Sammie got up from the kitchen table. "Awkward," she mouthed as she went to her bedroom. Lexi turned back to look at her mom with a smile. "Well, Kendall and I have a project due next week so we're gonna go upstairs and work on it." Lexi tugged on Kendall, walking over to the stairs. "Wait, you two can work on it down here so I can keep an eye on you." "Oh my god, di she really just say that," Lexi thought to herself as she rolled her eys. Hesitantly, they walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Her mother turned to them with a "I'm watching you" smile plastered on her face. nothing short of creepy. Her mom opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Saved by the bell," Lexi whispered. Kendall smiled. They both looked over to Lexi's mom who was hanging up the phone. "Okay, that was the bakery, they said they needed me so I gotta go." Sammie came into the living room and leaned on the couch. "I guess that means you have to leave." she said looking at Kendall. Lexi gave her an irratated stare. "Ya know, she's right, sorry Kendall but those are the rules," her mom said trying to sound sympathetic, but failing. Kendall shook is head in agreement. "Sure, I understand," he said with a grin. "It was very nice meeting you." "You too Kendall." Lexi's mom left out of the kitchen to change clothes. Kendall turned to Lexi, pulling her forward, and placed a kiss on her lips. She was caught off gaurd but returned the kiss. "I'll see ya at school," he said with seductive smile. "Yeah," was all she could say, because of the fact she was still a little in shock by the sudden kiss. Kendall stepped over the door and walked out. Lexi leaned against the wall behind her. A big smile appeared and her cheeks started to turn red. Sammie stood infront of her, just staring. "What happened to you?" Lexi was still in a daze. It wasn't usual for her to act this. Right now, all she wanted to do was write KENDALL all over her notebooks and blast Taylor Swift, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. She awoke from her daze with sound of her name being screamed. "LEXI!" She looked down at Sammie who had her hands on her hips, waiting for her to answer. Lexi didn't pay attention to her, she just calmly went upstairs. Once she got into her room, she slid down the back of her door and closed her eyes, replaying the kiss in her head. This couldn't be happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N please review and tell me what you think. i don't want to continue if it's bad.**

It was almost a month since Kendall and Lexi had been together. Lexi opened her eyes to a sleeping Kendall. His arm was draped lightly over her torso. She smiled and moved closer to him. "Good morning," he mumbled, kissing her shoulder. She rolled over so that she was facing him, the smile still on her face. "Good morning." Kendall returned the smile and sat up. Kendall lived in an old apartment with his friends because he didn't get along with his family. And whenever he did visit home, he would be told how worthless and no good he was by his father. He and his dad had never seen eye to eye, but after his mother died; things got even worse. After Kendall's dad remarried Kendall decided to move out. He was just taking up space or at least that's what his dad always told him. Lexi had told her mom she was sleeping over at a friend's house the whole weekend. Which wasn't really a lie, right? It was silent for awhile; Lexi was still lying down with her head in Kendall's lap. "I forgot to ask you, are you a virgin," Kendall questioned as if it was such an amazing conversation starter. It took a minute for Lexi to answer. "I am with you." "Good answer," Kendall replied enthusiastically, sounding impressed. Lexi smiled and jokingly hit him on his arm. When she lost her virginity, it wasn't a good experience. Especially since she couldn't remember half of what happened.

(_Flashback)_

_ Lexi was on her third beer. Drunk was an understatement. She stumbled, still holding the empty plastic red cup, across the field from where the party was to an abandoned barn. And following behind her was Sean. He was best known for taking virginities from most of the girls at Lexi's school. He had always had an infatuation with her but she only showed interest when she was either stoned or drunk. And he knew what would happen if he could get her alone. To Sean, this was the perfect opportunity. He snuck up behind Lexi, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think… I know, a way we can… have a little fun," Sean slurred. "Oh yeah," Lexi leered. Sean nodded and pulled her into the barn. It was dark, so dark that they could only see each other's silhouette. Sean walked over to Lexi and roughly kissed her lips. The kiss was long and sloppy, the usual routine when it comes to drunken hookups. But Lexi didn't seem to mind because she was just as intoxicated as he was. He pushed her to the wall and began reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. Lexi pushed him back. "What the hell is wrong with you? "I thought you said you wanted to have fun." It was obvious that she was slowly becoming sober. Sean tried to force himself closer to her but she shoved him once more. "Get off of me," she stated in a disgusted tone. Sean didn't listen though, and by her saying that only made him madder. He grabbed her arms and pushed her down where she landed on stacks of hay. He sat on her legs so she wouldn't be able to get up but that didn't stop her from trying. Lexi started shifting on her sides and kicking her legs trying to break free, but it didn't help. He was stronger than her and she was still a little wasted so her full strength wasn't put to use. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. It was all touch and go from there. She felt him unbutton his jeans and his cold hands touching her naked body. "Stop it," she whispered, half conscious. Before she was fully faint, she felt the excruciating pain that arrived when he violently entered her. Tears began rolling down her face and her voice became hoarse. Her eyes were becoming heavier and her mind started to shut down. She had blacked out._

_(End of Flashback)_

Lexi was awoken from her thought by the smell of cigarette smoke gathering around her nose. She looked at Kendall with an irritated expression. "I'm bored," Kendall sighed as he put the cigarette back to his lips. Lexi lied back down, pulling the covers up to her chest. "What do wanna do," Kendall shrugged. "Uh, get high?" Kendall said with a chuckle. Lexi let out a sigh and grabbed the cigarette from Kendall's grip and dropped it in a half empty can of Red Bull that was sitting on the nightstand. She got up on her knees and threw her leg across Kendall's waist. "There's a million other things to do besides that, ya know," she said with a devilish yet innocent grin. "Oh really? "What's that?" Kendall wrapped his hands around her back, pulling her closer to him until they were touching foreheads. "Maybe I can show you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews and sorry for the late updates. **

Sex. To most people, it is an emotional step in their relationship. A way to connect with the one you love, a way of creating a new life. A weapon, a career, an expression of feelings. Or just a way to hide the loneliness or emptiest some tend to feel.

Lexi lied in Kendall's bed, naked, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She looked over at Kendall, who was sleeping, before getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes from the floor. Trying not to wake him up. It was around 5:30 in the morning and she had to get home before her mom woke up and to get ready for school. The sun hadn't risen yet so seeing wasn't the best sense being used at the moment. Lexi, only going by feel, found her bra, her jeans, her shoes, everything but her shirt. She stood in nothing but her underwear with a hand covering her chest. "Fuck", she whispered as she dropped to the floor and began to crawl to the side of the bed that Kendall was on. She looked up when the lamp was suddenly turned on. "Lexi"? Kendall , his hair messy and his voice husky, sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hi", she said jittery, standing up. Still covering her unclothed chest. "Looking for something"? Lexi chuckled nervously. "No, I do this every morning". Sarcasm in her voice. Kendall smiled and raised an eyebrow while climbing out out of bed. "It's not even six yet, why are you awake", He asked as he grabbed the basketball shorts that were lying on the floor and pulled them over his boxers. "I have to get home before my mom realizes I'm not there and I can't find my shirt". Kendall smirked, staring at Lexi's nearly naked body. Lexi noticed him looking, gave him a sigh and leaned on her hip. "Um, you can just barrow one of mine", Kendall said, reaching down to pick one up off the floor. He watched as Lexi turned her back and dropped her hands, sticking her arms through his green flannel shirt which smelt of cigarette smoke and Axe. How refreshing. After she buttoned it twice, she turned around facing Kendall. The sly smile still on his face. He walked over to her, pulling her closer to him and placing his hands on the sides of her face. "Do you really have to leave right now", Kendall whined before pulling Lexi's face in for a kiss, not giving her a chance to answer. Lexi just nodded, unable to speak because Kendall's tongue was down her throat. She smiled into the kiss but pushed on his stomach, signaling that time was condensed and that she needed to go. He cut the kiss short and let go of her mouth. She gave him an innocent smile and ran into the bathroom to put the rest of her clothes on. After about ten minutes of her rushing herself to get dressed, she opened the door and walked out into the living room to find Kendall standing by the couch. "I still don't see why you have to go this early. "I mean, do you really think your mom's gonna notice if your not there". Lexi knew what Kendall meant but, jokingly, she placed her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. Kendall stood there clueless until realizing what he had said. "Wait, that's not what I meant". "Uh huh, sure it wasn't", Lexi answered sarcastically. She reached around Kendall's neck, pulling his face closer to hers and leaving a small, quick, gentle kiss upon his lips before exiting his apartment.  
Being that is was the middle of November, the weather was quite cold. Lexi pulled her hoodie out of her bag, zipped it up and threw the hood over her head. Glancing at her phone, she noticed it was almost 6:30 am and school started at 7:00. Walking turned to running as she darted off towards her home.  
Once she arrived at her doorstep, she resisted entering while catching her breath. Removing the key from her sneaker, she placed it in the doorknob and turned it slowly, trying to conceal as much silence as possible. She crept in and shut the front door quietly, only to be startled by the sound of her mother clearing her throat. Busted. "Where have you been"? The tone of her mother's voice was filled with anger and worry. Lexi opened her mouth to talk but was stopped. "And don't say that you were at Mikey's house because she said she hadn't seen you all weekend". Mikey was the only friend, besides Kendall, that Lexi had. A rebel, much like Lexi, that lived with her older brother and hated Wilmington almost as much as she did. Mikey was alot like Lexi. Peircings, tattoos, a sexy boyfriend, and not a care in the world for growing up. She wanted to stay a teenager for as long as she could. No decisions, the ability to make mistakes, living a carefree life. Who wouldn't want that? "I think you better start explaining, Alexandria Marie".

Oh, the first and middle name pairing. Her mom must mean business.

An evil grin creeped up on Lexi's face as she walked over to the stairs completely ignoring her mom's statement. "Young lady, don't you dare walk away from me without some answers, and I want the truth". Lexi turned on her heel and gave her mom what she wanted. The truth. "Okay mom, you wanna where I've been. "I've been fucking my boyfriend all weekend, and it has been amazing". Lexi stood proudly with her arms folded across her chest, staring at her mother who was appalled at the words that left her daughter's mouth. "Honest enough for ya", Lexi said with a smirk. Her mom's jaw dropped and for once in her life, she was speechless. "So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get ready for school now". And with that, Lexi started up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Releasing the biggest smile. Today was going to be a fun day. Well, maybe not for her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the late updates! Writers block :/**

The house was silent. Lexi walked down stairs, ready for school, and noticed her mother had already left. She had been mentally preparing herself for whatever her mother considered punishment to arrive when she got home. Sammie had left before both of them. Which is a good thing because her little sister hearing the conversation they had earlier that morning would've added to her punishment.  
It was around 1:30 in the afternoon. Lexi was standing at Mikey's locker informing her about what had happened. A smile appeared on Mikey's face followed by a nod, causing Lexi to turn out of curiosity. Kendall stood before them, walking closer to Lexi and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later", Mikey said, walking off to her next class. Lexi smiled and waved as she connected her hands around Kendall's neck, focusing her attention back to him. "So, how much trouble are you in", he asked. "She hasn't said yet", Lexi responded with a grin. "But I'm sure it'll fall under the lines of being grounded which I'm no stranger to, & I have detention everyday this week". Kendall fake pouted. "Well, we could always leave right now". As great as that sounded, her mother had made sure to have someone watching her daughter at all times, which meant skipping was out of the question. Or at least, that's what she thought. Lexi tilted her head to her right, gesturing to the teacher standing at the end of the hall. Kendall nodded in understanding & starting walking down the opposite end of the hallway. He pulled her close & whispered something in her ear. Just after they both turned to see the teacher still watching, they took off running through the school & out the doors. Lexi knew how much trouble she'd be in but it seemed like when she was with Kendall, no other thoughts surrounded her. She just wanted to be with him all the time. They continued running hand and hand until they reached Central Park & from Wilmington, that was a far distance. Stopping to catch their breath, the couple shared smiles & slowed their pace. "I think we're safe now", Kendall breathed out. Lexi nodded & walked over to a tree to lean against it. "My mom's gonna kill me, & bring me back to life, ground me & then kill me again". It was obvious that her mom was not going to make their relationship easy. "But I'm worth it, right?" Kendall said sweetly. Snaking his arms around Lexi's waist & repeatedly kissing her neck. "Of course you are", she responded with a smile.

Ladies & Gentlemen, I believe that Lexi's falling in love.

No one was home. Lexi's house was empty. They walked in, Lexi turning the deadbolt on the front door. She then, pulled Kendall upstairs to her bedroom where she pushed him on the bed & straddled his waist. Before Kendall could respond, Lexi connected her lips to his very violently. He was a bit taken back but he wasn't complaining. Kendall immediately parted his lips allowing Lexi's tongue to enter his mouth. His hands rested on her back, hers, at the button on his jeans. She could feel Kendall's excitement that wasn't oblivious in sight either. Kendall rolled them over so that his body was on hers. Kendall stood on his knees, grabbing her hands to lift her up to him. He quickly pulled her shirt off her slim figure, exposing her lime green bra. Kendall smirked at her before attacking her neck forcefully. The moan that left Kendall's mouth made Lexi's insides squirm as she slowly slid her hand down Kendall's toned stomach to the rim of his jeans, pushing them down. Kendall held her closer to him, but soon released his hold after hearing a noise. They both shared confused & slight nervous looks. "Go lock the door", Kendall nodded & got off the bed. He reached out but the door swung open.

** And who do you think was standing there? That's right, her mother.**

Her mom stood in front of a horrid sight that she'd never thought she would ever see. Her daughter, topless & a guy, also shirtless, pants undone & a very visible hard on. Kendall stepped out of the way to give Lexi a view of who was at the door. "Alexandria Marie, What in the world is going on in here?"

**Really, is it not obvious?**

Lexi raised a hand to her forehead & Kendall just stood there with his head down. (**Wait, that didn't sound right**). After failing to get an answer, her mom slammed her door & returned back downstairs, getting prepared to yell at her daughter & to get rid of Kendall or as she would call him, "The boy who is turning her once loving, innocent daughter into a slut". After locking her door to avoid anymore intrusions, Kendall looked at Lexi as they broke out in a huge laugh. "Well, that was interesting". Lexi nodded in agreement & pulled him closer by the neck. "I'm so sorry", she said with an apologetic smile. "It's okay; I'm the one who got you in trouble". Kendall answered, placing a kiss on her lips, & following Lexi's eyes as she tilted her head down towards Kendall's, well, you know. "What about that", she said, looking up at Kendall with a sly grin. "I guess you'll have to take care of that later". Kendall kissed her one more time before they both walked out the bedroom door & down the stairs. They were met by her mom, the angry version. You could not imagine the amount of tension in the room. Kendall leaned into Lexi & kissed her temple & whispered to her. "I'll see you later, babe". Okay", she mouthed while watching him make his way to the front door but being stopped by Mrs. Daniels. "No, you're not going anywhere until you can understand that I don't want you to ever be around my daughter again, do I make myself clear". Her mother looked at him with a stern glare but he stayed silent. "Did you hear me"? Her voice was rising. STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"! "Mom, stop". Lexi ran over to them & stood between her & Kendall. "No, I don't want him seeing you, Alexandria". "Lexi, my name is Lexi & I told you it's none of your business who I see". "Yes it is, it is my business & I'm sorry you don't think that but he's apparently brainwashed you-", "Brainwashed me"? Lexi spoke up loudly, interrupting her mom. "Yes, brainwashed you, you used to be different but now that you started hanging around with him, you've changed". "Oh yeah, that's the reason I've changed, mom. "Kendall is the reason I've been acting so different. "Tell me something, do you ever think that the reason I act this way is because I, I don't know, hate you?" Her mom couldn't respond, she was only processing what her daughter had just said to her. A tear formed in her eye, ready to drop before she wiped it away. "Fine, it you hate me so much, then I'll give you a good reason to hate me. "You are grounded, from everything. No boyfriend, no sneaking out, & no school, I'll home school you from now on." The look Lexi was giving her mom could've killed her. "Then, I'm moving out." Lexi went to turn away but was grabbed by the arm. "I don't think so, now go up to your room, stay there & don't come down until I say & you can home." She said directing the last part to Kendall. Kendall turned for the door & left.

Her room was quiet except for the sounds of her crying. Her face dug into the pillow as the tears kept coming. She never let anyone see her cry. It was a sign of weakness. What was Lexi going to do without Kendall? He was the only one who actually knew her. He knew all of her secrets, her mistakes, her dreams, he knew everything. The old Lexi had stayed in Texas along with all the memories of her old life. The life before her dad died. The life before she started drugs, drinking, rebelling, and skipping school, getting pierced & tattooed, before her life had shattered. She reached over to her nightstand & grabbed her iPod. _"Vaporize"_ by Broken Bells immediately started to play in her ears. She closed her eyes & fell back onto her pillow, remembering the night she & Kendall had snuck into CBGB to see them play. That was, in no competition, the best night of her life. And now, she was having the worst night of her life & she was sure there were many more to follow. The heaviness of her eyes was taking over and she hesitantly drifted to sleep.

The sound of knocking woke Lexi up from her slumber. "Lexi." Sammie's young voice rang through the door. When she didn't respond, Sammie tiptoed into her room & nudged her. Two things Lexi hated more than her mother, people going in her room & people waking her up. Unless it was Kendall, that she didn't mind so much. "What," Lexi mumbled, her head under the covers. "Mom told me to tell you that she needs to talk with you & you need to get down stairs n-." Sammie stopped to look around; searching for the unrecognized sound she had heard. Lexi must've heard it too because she shot up from her once sleeping position. "What was that?" "I don't know?" Lexi shrugged. She really didn't know what it was until she caught the glimpse of someone out on her fire escape. "Anyway, mom wants you now so you better-, okay Sam, I'll be down in a minute," Lexi said before her sister could finish. She rushed her out of her room & locked the door. She directly went straight to the window to see Kendall, wearing his adorable mischievous smile, waiting for her to let him in. He stuck one leg through & held on to Lexi until his whole body was inside. "Hey you, he said giving her a peck on the lips. "Did you miss me?" "Uh, absolutely." Excitement in her voice. She wrapped her arms around his torso, not wanting to let go. Maybe the day wasn't going to be as bad as she thought

**Disclaimer: As much as i hate to admit it, I sadly don't own Kendall Schmidt :'(**


End file.
